


Tubey or Not 2B

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Inflation, Clown Transformation, Clownification, Clowns, Hourglass Expanion, Hourglass Inflation, Hypnosis, and partially a meme, but I low key love it-, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: That is the question.On a routine search for missing androids within the Amusement Park, 2B comes across a large metal tent, and what's contained within may change her life... Can she escape, or will her outlook end up more colorful from now on...?Credit to Octo for his ascended meme. Bless. ♥Contains: Clownification, Hourglass Inflation, and Hypnosis!





	Tubey or Not 2B

2B wasn’t the biggest fan of the Amusement Park. Too loud, too many robots that weren’t active hostile. They were just dancing around, old rustic music playing over the antiquated loudspeakers. The confetti made her think that they were taking shots at her, only for her to realize her mistake moments later.

She was on her own, so her paranoia was running a little high. She was starting to get used to 9S following her around all the time, making sure that they wouldn’t be ambushed from behind, or at least to lend a voice to the mundane quietness.

Today’s mission seemed to be simple. A large number of androids had been reported going missing around the large colorful tent set off to the side of the park. 2B’s goal was to find the source, rescue what androids she could, and destroy what was causing it. Simple. The bizarre machine in the main castle was strange enough; she didn’t want to think what other machines could be doing in this damned place.

The tent seemed to give the façade of cloth from far away, but one could see the illusion wear off upon further inspection. Nothing about it moved with the winds, except a skinny antenna at the top that waved back and forth uselessly. The entire structure was made out of metal, pressed together and formed into shape with at least some precision. It was a tall place too, billowing upwards a good few stories at the very center. Words were etched on a sign that stood above the entrance, but they had long since faded, with the machines’ attempt to brand the show being painted on over it with some grey and brown paint.

“Pod, find another entrance,” 2B commanded as she placed her hand against a large metal slab that barred the way inside. Didn’t seem to be a door or anything; just a strange wall placed in the way, for the express purpose of barring her path.

“Analysis reports there being one entrance to facility, found along the northern edge,” her companion stated, and she nodded before following along the curve of the tent. The metal plates were placed in such a way that it almost curved together, creating the closest thing to a circle as it possibly could. The android wondered if this was something that the human creators had made, or if it was something that machines fashion for themselves in some attempt to imitate human culture. Anything seemed like a reasonable option.

It wasn’t long until 2B found the secondary entrance. It was clear from how hidden away it was and its placement near the park’s border that this wasn’t a place that the ‘public’ were designed to go. An employee entrance of sorts? Perhaps that meant there wouldn’t be as much security.

Or the machines were focusing all their security on this one entrance.

“Multiple black box signals detected,” the Pod droned, catching 2B’s attention as they approached the dark entranceway. There were a couple seats set out by it, covered in confetti and with a couple balloons tied to them. “Activity within.”

“Right,” 2B nodded, grabbing the hilt of her blade and stepping forward, turning on her pod’s light once she was in the darkness. It was so dark that the beam of light could only help marginally.

This seemed to be some sort of… dressing room. Benches were set up across the room, with a wall of the place covered in vanities, stockpiled still with make-up that seemed to be freshly used.

“This must be where the machines paint their faces before roaming the park…” 2B mused to herself as she approached one of the vanities, looking down at the rainbow of cosmetic accessories set up on it. From what she could tell, it seemed to be more liquid than what standard make-up was like, seeming more akin to paint than anything. Makes sense for machines, at least.

“Nobody is in here, though…” She looked around, flashing the light around the room to take full inventory of what was going on. There was something she missed in her initial sweep, though. In the corner seemed to be a room that couldn’t be any larger than the dorms back in the bunker, with a curtain serving as the door.

2B walked over, heels clicking against the floor with each step, covered somewhat by the carnival songs playing through the speakers. She needed to be thorough, she thought as she took hold of the curtain and moved it aside, sword at the ready for whatever was in wait behind it.

Whiteness. There was a sudden flash of movement that 2B only had two picoseconds to fully register, and then suddenly her vision was completely obscured by white. Something cold and oddly thick dripped down her face, and she could feel her systems slowing down.

She leapt back, shaking her head to remove whatever it was before dragging her sleeve across her face. Vision restored, she looked at what was attacking her with such quick reflexes, and she hesitated.

The attacker was an android. A severely desecrated one. Her outfit was bright and obnoxious, the stark and solemn black of her dress and gloves replaced with a garish white primary and red and pink polka-dots that were placed around it evenly. Her boots and gloves were all colors of the rainbow in a sharp, bright gradient. Blindfoldless, her blue eyes were practically smiling at 2B, in addition to her actual smile accentuated with a big red painted smile, all under a spherical red nose, matching her hair. Damn machines did something to her body. Her breasts and hips seemed large for an android. They weren’t made that big, right?

She looked so familiar, though. Did 2B know her?

“Heya! You’re late late late!” The android chirped up with a giggle, bouncing forward with her arms waving at her sides, carefree as could be. It sounded like she was making her voice seem more high-pitched and childish, with the cracks of a more serious voice trying to break out underneath. Ugh, it was right on the tip of 2B’s tongue. She knew that voice… If only this outfit wasn’t so loud, she could probably recognize her better.

“You’re… infected. They must’ve put a virus in you. We’ll have to bring you back to the bunker to salvage what data we can from you,” 2B sighed, more annoyed than anything. She sheathed her weapon, figuring they weren’t much of a threat.

Looking down at the floor, she kneeled to inspect what the android had dropped. A circular tin, with some strange breading around the base of it, and remnants of white… stuff within.

“Analysis concludes that this is a ‘cream pie’,” the pod reported after zooming in closer for a better look. “A human treat, more often used for comedy that they referred to as ‘slapstick’.”

“I see,” 2B mumbled, wiping some of the cream off her sleeve. She rubbed her glove against her face to wipe more off, but she could still feel the material around her mouth. Her tongue snuck out slightly to taste it and she sighed. She’d have to wash her face off to get the feeling off. But her fingers touched something that wasn’t there before as she was cleaning up.

Her nose felt big.

Her eyebrow raised curiously when she felt it, then her hands trailed around it, the petite nose having… swelled, for lack of better term, into something larger, rounder…

Looking up at the other android, the glint of her pod’s light flashed against the shiny red nose she wore, and realization hit 2B like a brick. Rushing over to one of the vanities lined up on the wall, she put her hands to her face, seeing her own nose, bright and red like a tomato.

“Gotta get you in uniform!” The indoctrinated android giggled as she skipped over, the lights of the dressing room lighting up as if on command, and her assets bouncing as she smiled at 2B’s misfortune. 2B gripped the nose, giving it a little tug, but it was firmly stuck on her face, not giving a single inch.

And to add insult to injury, the damn thing let out a taunting honk when she squeezed it.

“Enough games, I’m finding the source of this and shutting them down,” 2B barked, shaking her head as she grabbed her weapon and turned for the way out into the tent proper, but the clown girl had other plans.

She grabbed 2B’s wrist and pulled her close, catching the combat android unaware as their lips locked and 2B was forced into a kiss.

An electronic shock passed between their lips as they kissed and 2B fought against her, trying to break out of her grip, but this android was surprisingly strong. Their round noses rubbed together while the clown licked around her mouth, idly giggling as a few more sparks were shared between the two. 2B could taste the pie on her tongue, and she had a good while to taste it before she was finally able to force herself away, coughing.

“Wh-What did you do to me…?” She hissed, glaring at the smiling android who bounced a couple times while she held her in her arms. 2B could already feel something weird happening in her. Her head was starting to feel funny, her thoughts starting to get a little scattered. “Pod, run diagnostic, get anti-virus vaccines ready, run recovery protocol, I…”

“Silly, you don’t need that! Pod, abort protocols, initiate sleep mode~!” The android clapped her hands together triumphantly, 2B shooting her a glare before looking at her pod in surprise as it confirmed the android’s input, its lights dying down and arms folding in, before folding to the ground.

“You… shouldn’t have clearance to do that,” 2B said slowly, staring at the clown, mouth hanging slightly agape.

“Hehe… You’re such a silly goose! You need to relax more, 2B, you’re always such a stick in the mud,” the clown said, getting close as 2B stared back into her eyes. Her eyes, so striking and familiar… The clown looked towards the mirror, and after a moment’s hesitation, 2B did as well.

“You’re… me?” She finally said, staring at their reflections in disbelief. Two sides of the same coin, one dreary and dark in her moody clothes, and the other one simply brimming with color and life in theirs.

“You’ve tried coming here a few times, you know,” the other 2B giggled, smooching her on the cheek as the original stood there in shock and disbelief. “Or like, you don’t know. But don’t worry, we have so much fun here! No more fighting, no more strife, just fun, games, and our happy little family.”

The clown cooed as she guided 2B into the stool in front of the vanity, which wasn’t much of a fight at all. 2B’s body was starting to betray her, the hostile programs already starting to run their course. Her thoughts were racing, she wanted to fight this… this imposter, take her down, free the other androids, fix herself and flee, but her limbs were feeling so heavy. It was like her body was shutting down bit by bit as she was sat like a doll with her colorful doppelganger ready to dote on her, removing those sharp weapons and setting them aside.

“Let’s see those eyes…” she cooed as she removed 2B’s blindfold in an almost sensual way, pressing her body against her back, breasts squishing against the back of her head. Once the blue irises were exposed 2B noticed that they were sparkling too, like they were glittery stars. Was it a symptom of the virus, or… or…

Thinking was hard…

“Cute! We need to figure out what sort of performer you’ll be!”

“Performer…?”

“Duh! We all have our roles in our wonderful circus! Us clowns need to do our part, after all,” she said as if it were obvious as she leaned forward, taking the brush for the paints, and got to work on 2B’s face.

She wasn’t restrained. She wasn’t being held against her will. She could’ve just stood up and left, but…

Why would she leave her family?

Wait. Her… family?

She stared at her reflection as the make-up was applied. More white was applied around her eyes and lips, a large amount of the stuff bringing attention to those select features. Switching brushes, black paint was applied around her eyes in a sharp sort of way, more thick around the top, beginning and ending in little wings. When her sister guided her eyes closed to cover her eyelids in the dark paint, 2B didn’t resist. She had to look good for the show after all, right?

… Show? What show? She wasn’t in a show, right?

When she opened her eyes, the clown was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on her mouth.

“Smile nice and wide! Oh, everyone’s going to love you!”

“They are?” 2B asked, looking up at the clown before finally nodding and slowly smiling, her cheeks dimpling slightly from the gesture. It felt… good, knowing that people were going to look forward to her performing.

“Oh, yes~” The clown cooed, gently moving the brush along her lips to trace that red smile right on. The paint felt cool against her face, and 2B admittedly liked the sight of her make-up coming together, so she pursed a little to help out, making her sister pat her on the head in appreciation. “You’ll be the best clown we have! You show just so much promise!”

“I do? I do… Don’t I?” 2B began going along with her sister’s calm words and suggestions. The virus was doing wonders on her; making her so much more agreeable and relaxed.

It might’ve also been installing a few dozen GB of jokes and famous circus acts from the last 50 years that the humans were on Earth deep into her head for future use, but she wasn’t going to notice.

“And now the hair… Mmm… Yes, red, red of course for you. Really makes you pop!” She giggled, placing a kiss on the top of her ‘project’s’ head, another spark passing between the two. Reaching over into one of the vanity drawers, out came a bottle of spray on hair dye that she shook to make sure it was all good.

A light gas filled the air about them as she got to work dying 2B’s hair. Fortunately, the newfound performer’s stark white hair was perfect for absorbing the dye. It took a good while for her to finish, and 2B got to watch the process unfold, parts of her old self getting washed away as white turned to red. Parts of her mind were still trying to fight, to get her body back, get her life back, but…

Wasn’t this what she wanted all along? An end to the fighting? An end to the strife? Never ending happiness…? Was all that a plant in her mind by the virus, or was it her original thoughts…?

As the fog cleared and she got a good view of her face, she smiled. No, this was right. She wanted to be happy, and putting on a shower with her big sisters was the best way to do so.

“Now… Ooh, you’re almost set!” Her elder sister giggled eagerly, clapping as she bounced up and down behind her. “We sooo need to get those dreary rags off you! You look like a walking funeral!”

2B laughed at the little joke, covering her mouth as it even elicited a snort from her. It felt so foreign, but… good, at the same time. It felt natural to laugh so hard at big sister’s jokes!

“Whatcha got for me?” 2B piped up as she gradually got to her feet. Her body still felt heavy, but it was more of a sleepy-heavy, and as she moved, she gradually ‘woke up’. Once she was up on her feet, she did a little turn in place on one of her heels, showing off her impressive balance.

“Eager! You got that gumption that we need to survive in this business!” Her older sister winked and nodded before moving over to a wardrobe, opening it up wide and searching through. 2B followed behind dutifully, holding her hands together in front of her waist like a good girl. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw that all the outfits in there were very vibrant. A plethora of pastels, hundreds of hues, all blending together in a mess of color.

“But… Nothing here is quite your size, little Tubey,” her older sister said, turning around and frowning overdramatically, marking the first time Tubey had seen her big sister frown. She didn’t like it. Her instincts were screaming at her to figure out a way to make her laugh, but her big smile returning moments later made her relax. “I know how we can help that though!” She announced holding out a finger, pointing it a mere inch or two away from her little sister’s face. “Blow on my finger! C’mon, do it~”

Tubey tilted her head, sparkling eyes full of wonder and curiosity. Blow on her finger? She hadn’t seen this trick before! Or was she just trying to make her look silly by telling her to do it?

With a smile and shrug, she leaned forward, cute rear stuck out behind her, and closed her lips around her big sister’s finger. Puffing out her cheeks with air, she closed her eyes and began to blow, holding her arms out at her sides and waving them in an exaggerated manner.

Seemingly, nothing happened. She kept blowing and blowing, but her cheeks didn’t get much smaller, and nothing about her big sister changed.

But she soon noticed her old rags feeling a little tighter around her bust… Was she getting bustier?

“Hehee! You’re good at this! Keep it up, Tubey!” Her big sister cheered her on, stroking her cheek with a free finger as Tubey kept blowing and blowing. Thanks to her robotic parts, she never ran out of air. She was content to keep blowing to her metaphorical heart’s content.

Her breasts seemed to be getting larger and larger, but not heavier. It strained against the intricate design gracing her cleavage, before the tears began to emerge. Her big sister helped with her free hand, aiding in tugging the material apart to give the girls more room.

Tubey couldn’t see just how big they were getting, but they felt good. She wanted to rival her big sister, so she could be just as bouncy and happy! The audience wouldn’t be able to take their eyes off her! She could feel herself getting bigger, and she swore she could hear it too. Her breasts swelling sounded strikingly like balloons inflating…

“And onto the finale…” Her big sister hummed, putting a second finger in her mouth and gestured for her to keep going.

Nodding, the clown in training began to blow more, really pushing as much air out as she could. She felt nothing in her breasts in the beginning… But then she felt something behind her. Her one piece was feeling tighter on her butt the more she blew… Oh, that must’ve been growing too! Wiggling her hips back and forth an eagerly playful way, she hummed as she felt the cloth covering less and less of her shapely rear.

The material shifted between her cheeks, making her let out a tiny laugh around her fingers as it gave her a little wedgie. Her rear must’ve been so big now! Reaching a hand back to feel it, it was just like her breasts, how they weren’t much heavier than normal, but were firm and full feeling. She must be full of air! That’d make her extra bouncy!

Once she was content, she pulled off her big sister’s fingers and sighed, looking down at her breasts with an excited ‘ooh’ expression on her face.

“Heehee… Perfect! Maybe we’ll get you started on balloon animals for kids, and you can work your way up, Tubey!”

Being praised made the young clown so happy! She giggled, bouncing in place, feeling her larger assets bouncing along with her. How did she even get by before this?! She was so big and silly! She couldn’t be happier!

“Now, let’see… You’re plenty big… Suuuuper goofy looking…” Her big sister looked her over carefully, grinning as she rubbed her chin in thought. “Aha! Toss those drapes in the trash, I know just what to give you!”

Oh, duh. How was she going to put on a new outfit still wearing these? Nodding eagerly, Tubey began stripping her outfit off, piece by piece, tossing them all haphazardly in a barrel nearby. She didn’t need them anymore! Meanwhile, her sister dug through the seemingly impossible wardrobe, given just how many clothes were buried in there.

Yanking out an outfit still on its hanger, she tugged a set of gloves off the door, and bent over, wiggling her large rear that Tubey mentally compared to her own, grabbing a pair of long boots that seemed to be a rainbow of more pastel nature; not as bright as her own. She handed them off to her little sister and shooed her to the changing curtain, both girls giggling the whole while.

It wasn’t long before the newfound clown exited the curtain with a flourish, walking with a sashay over to her big sister, like the dressing room was a catwalk and she was a model.

“So what do ya think, hehehe?”

Tubey’s outfit was a little more subdued than her big sister’s, but it served her well. The top with a pastel pink and yellow, striped, with her massive cleavage exposed with a large window, showing off their exaggerated bounces with each step she took. Her new one piece matched her sister’s with a similar pink and red polka-dot scheme that covered her crotch and abdomen, although it lacked slightly in rear coverage, with matching gloves covering her hands and arms.

Topped off with her boots, it brought the whole ensemble together. She was here to perform, all eyes on her…

“Like a goofball! It’s hard for me not to laugh at you, dork!” Her big sister announced, clapping her hands together as she bounded over and hugged her close, the sister breaking into a giggle fit as they embraced; large breasts squishing and rubbing together like overinflated balloons, occasionally stealing a playful kiss, while their noses let out soft honks from the constant nudging together.

“What next~?” Tubey asked as she was released from her embrace, reaching back to adjust her outfit, wiggling the one piece between her rear to really make sure her bubble butt really stuck out.

“I think you’re just about ready! Come on, let’s meet your sisters, and we’ll help you practice for the big show tonight, hyuk!” Her big sister let out a big laugh, happy as can be, before she took Tubey’s hand and began leading her out of the dressing room.

As they left, Tubey’s eyes saw the swords, discarded disgracefully on the ground nearby a now inactive pod. The remnants of her old life.

Her old life, she mentally affirmed herself as she skipped after her eldest sister.

She was no longer a YoRHa soldier; she was Tubey the Clown, and tonight was her debut performance…!


End file.
